What Harry Wants, Harry Gets
by MerciLisCuts
Summary: When Harry says he wants something you better give it to him. Draco found that out the hard way.


A/n: Okay this is a Darkfic. Dark!Harry Weak/Sub!Draco  
  
Pairings: Of course Harry/Draco ***SLASH*** oh and Ron/Hermione... maybe others dunno.  
  
A/n2: I'm still working on All Purity Lost. I have most of the 10th chapter typed. I have some other fics that I'm writing. They're all on paper; I just transported this over to comp. Okay enough of this. Enjoy!! :-D  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco walked down the dimly lit passageway. He felt as if he were being followed so he put his hands in his robes to grab his wand... just in case. It was after hours, so he hoped that it wasn't a prefect or Filch.  
  
He kept walking, listening carefully; he could hear someone trying to sneak up behind him, so he decided to have a little fun. He ran down the passageway and turned a corner, he then his behind a statue and waited... and waited. He didn't understand why he didn't see the person yet he heard them run after him and turn the corner after he hid. Then he realized why he couldn't see the person when he felt someone put their hand on his shoulder and squeeze, hard.  
  
Draco gasped and turned to see... nothing. Whoever the person was had on an invisibility cloak, and unless someone snuck onto school grounds, it can only be one person, "POTTER?!"  
  
Harry's smirking face came into view. "Malfoy," he said matching Draco's usual drawl. Draco tried to brush Harry's hand off, but Harry just gripped painfully harder. Draco tried to hide a wince, and miserably failed. Harry smirked more as he applied more pressure to the smaller boy.  
  
"DAMNIT POTTER LET GO OF ME!" Draco yelled, voice full of pain. He decided to stop trying to hide it since it only made him sound even weaker. He didn't like the look Harry was giving him, not at all. Harry never had a look so evil on his face, it almost reminded him of Voldemort. Draco shuddered, he had only met Voldemort once and he was giving him the same look Harry was. One that said 'You will be mine' and 'You will do as I say.'  
  
Harry then let go of him and grabbed Draco's wand from him before he could know what happened. Now this made Draco very uneasy; Harry had his wand, had him in a deserted corridor, after hours I might add, looking at him as though he really were a lion and he hadn't eaten for weeks, and let's not mention that he hasn't said anything but 'Malfoy'.  
  
"What the hell Potter?!" Draco said beginning to squirm. Harry liked this, he made Draco Malfoy scared, no, he scared the fuck out of him. He was enjoying this but he had something to do.  
  
"Call me Harry," Harry said smiling, "for now."  
  
"And just why the hell would I do that?"  
  
"You don't have to; I was just being 'nice'. But I forgot, you don't know the meaning of the word." Harry said maliciously, leaning forward in Draco's face.  
  
"Sod off Pot- 'Harry'" Draco said just as mean. Harry smiled, Draco forgot that he didn't have his wand, so Harry gave him a little reminder. Harry poked Draco hard in the ribs with his wand and whacked Draco on the forehead with Draco's own wand.  
  
"You might want to be a little nicer Draco." Draco gulped.  
  
"Sorry, H-Harry." Draco said weakly, he hated it. Harry smiled and replied,  
  
"That's much better Draco." Harry pinched Draco's cheek. "I need a favor from you." Harry said, ignoring the glare he was getting from Draco.  
  
"WHAT?! Why would I help you?!" Draco said.  
  
"Because... look I was thinking... Harry looked away, swallowed and looked back, "I need to talk to you father," he finished. Draco looked at Harry as if he were a new species.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why are you so nosey?"  
  
"Me nosey?! You were following me!"  
  
"So! I needed to talk to you! Now I need to talk to your father!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Why not?!"  
  
"Why do you want to talk to him?!"  
  
"Because I need to!"  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"None of your business!"  
  
"Then you don't need to talk to him!"  
  
"Crucio!" Draco fell back on the ground screaming in pain. When Harry lifted the curse, Draco was panting and was confused as hell. One, because he was put under the Cruciatus Curse at school, and two, it was Harry fucking Potter who cast it.  
  
"W-w-what the fuck?!" Draco gasped trying to back away, but to his dismay Harry was crawling right after him.  
  
"Awww, what's the matter Draco? You look as thought someone put the Cruciatus Curse on you or something." Harry smirked. Draco's eyes got wide as Harry got closer to his face.  
  
"G-g-g-get away from me Potter!"  
  
SLAP  
  
"It's Harry, Draco." Harry smiled sweetly. His handprint turned cherry red on Draco's pale face. Harry caressed Draco's face and wiped away some of Draco's traitorous tears. "Say it Draco, 'Harry'." Draco closed his stinging eyes.  
  
"H-Harry." Draco said in a small hurting voice. Harry smiled at Draco. Draco still had his head turned on the cold stone floor so he wouldn't have to look at Harry's brilliantly evil green eyes. Harry grabbed Draco's face and jerked his head to face him. Draco reluctantly looked Harry in the eyes and felt fear overpower him.  
  
"Now Draco, are you going to cooperate or do I have to make you?" Harry asked slowly. Draco wouldn't answer. "Draco? Are you there? Hm, honey darling, sweet wittle bwaby." Harry said in a sickly sweet voice. Draco sniffled. Harry sighed in frustration. "DRACO!" Harry shouted in his face making him wince. "Draco?" Harry said again more gently this time, "Are you okay?" Draco nodded. Harry put his hand in Draco's hair and pulled hard. "ANSWER ME!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Good. Now back to what I was saying, I need to talk to your father."  
  
"OKAY! OKAY! I'll get him for you! Just- just let me go, PLEASE!!" Draco yelled in pain from Harry pulling steadily harder on his hair.  
  
"Good," Harry said with a triumphant smile that made Draco shiver from fright. "Get him as soon as possible."  
  
"Okay." Draco said in a small voice. Harry let go of Draco's hair, got up and threw Draco's wand down the hall. He couldn't have Draco trying to curse him while he was walking away. He left Draco alone in the corridor, behind the statue, crying.  
  
"Hey Harry! Where've you been mate?" Ron asked his best friend.  
  
"None of you business." Harry responded casually. Ron knew he joking but didn't press the issue any further. Harry sat down on the hearthrug in front of the blazing fire. Hermione and Ron joined him. Harry ignored them; they just enjoyed his presence.  
  
Harry stared into the fire as if waiting for something spectacular to happen. Hermione and Ron, sitting on either side of Harry looked at each other, then to the motionless Harry between them as he started to smile, then back to the flames. Hermione gasped and Ron yelled every vulgar word- combo he could think of. Harry just smiled even more broadly and got as close to the fire as he could, then he spoke.  
  
"Good evening Lucius." Harry said to the head sitting amidst the roaring, now emerald green flames.  
  
"Potter," Lucius' head nodded, "When did we become on a first name basis Mr. Potter? And why is my son having a mental breakdown?" Lucius asked coolly. Ron and Hermione looked at Harry puzzled.  
  
"About that Lucius," Harry turned to his best friends, "Could we have some privacy please?" Ron and Hermione were flabbergasted to say the least, but they left anyway. Harry turned back to Lucius' head. "Lucius, I think that if all goes well, you'll know exactly why I keep calling you by your first name, and why I put your son under the Cruciatus Curse." Lucius' face contorted with rage.  
  
"YOU WHAT?!" He bellowed, then his face softened a little. What ever little Potter wanted, it had to with him and he went as far as using and Unforgivable on HIS son no less, and the smirk he had on his face, that could rival the Dark Lord's, told him that what he wanted was dealing with him and the Dark Side.  
  
"Yes, you see I had to teach little Draco a lesson. Never stand between me and what I want."  
  
"And what, exactly is it that you want Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Please, call me Harry... I think that Draco has learned to say it now, so please." Harry raised an eyebrow at Lucius.  
  
"Okay, Harry. Now what is it that you want?"  
  
"Tell me Lucius would it be okay if we talked in person? There are way too many of Dumbledore's little 'rats' lurking around." Lucius raised an eyebrow at this.  
  
"Why? Aren't you afraid that I'll kill you?" He said with a smirk. He was surprised when Harry returned his smirk.  
  
"No Lucius. Because if Voldemort," Lucius' head flinched, "found out, he'd kill you. Especially since he knows."  
  
"Knows what?"  
  
"You know, you're just as fucking stubborn as your goddamed son!" Lucius was shocked at Harry's foul tongue. "Get me to Voldemort! That's all I ask of you! It's none of your goddamn business what I want with him, you'll fucking find out when the time comes!!!" Harry yelled. "Now can I meet you in PERSON?!" Harry was on his hands and knees yelling in Lucius' face, or as close as the flames would let him.  
  
"Very well, Harry."  
  
"Thank you. Do it A-S-A-F-P." Lucius looked puzzled.  
  
"What?" Harry smiled and answered.  
  
"As soon as fucking possible." Lucius smiled and nodded. Then with a 'pop' he was gone. Harry stared at the flames a while after Lucius had left.  
  
With the flames flickering in his glasses, a smirk in place, and unconsciously rubbing his left forearm, there was only one word that could describe his appearance... evil. 


End file.
